1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic focusing method for a digital image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an automatic focusing method for a digital image processing apparatus that includes a zoom lens and a focus lens and performs automatic focusing by moving the zoom lens when the focus lens is positioned at an endpoint of its movable range.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a conventional image processing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040119876 entitled “Method of Notification of Inadequate Picture Quality”. As disclosed, the subject image processing apparatus includes a zoom lens and a focus lens, and performs automatic focusing.
Most users want better-performing and, for easy portability, smaller digital image processing apparatuses. One key to realizing smaller digital image processing apparatuses is to reduce the size (e.g., a length) of an optical system (e.g., lens barrel or the like) determined by moving ranges of a zoom lens and a focus lens.